With the development of vehicular communication technology, such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-roadside (V2R) and other communications technologies for information exchange and sharing, and as this technology is becoming increasingly sophisticated, driving safety systems with vehicular communication technology applications have become more popular. Through the above-mentioned vehicular communications technology, intelligent cooperation and coordination between vehicles and between vehicle and Road Side Units (RSUs) is ensured to provide different vehicular application services. In addition, with the front and rear vehicular service system and car network connection, the driver can be provided with information about the condition of the vehicle, vehicle anomaly warnings, driver behavior analysis, and so on, which can reduce accidents and the impact of traffic on the environment.
The V2R communication-based driving safety systems mostly monitor the driving environment of vehicles within a region through the RSU, and send warning messages to vehicles within the region whenever necessary, so as to warn vehicles that need to be warned about such issues as road conditions ahead, traffic accidents, cooperative collision, etc. However, the warning messages of existing V2R or V2X communication-based driving safety systems are usually broadcast to all of the vehicles in the region. This may cause the driver of a vehicle that does not need to be warned to become distracted by the display of the unneeded warning message. This is likely to lead to traffic safety concerns in addition to causing an inconvenience to the driver.